Meant to Be
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: Logan and Carlos reminisce about how they became to be a couple. SLASH. Cargan. oneshot. cute. :D


**A/N: In a sad mood, so I needed to write something to cheer me up! :)**

_Italics=flashbacks_

_

* * *

_

The raven boy with the curly hair lay on Logan's lap staring up at the stars twinkling in the dark night sky. The pool water gently rose then fell from the slight wind. Carlos looked up at the boy he loved so dearly and a slight smile played upon his face.

"Logan?"

The brown haired teen looked down at his lover and smiled. "Yeah, Carlos?"

"Do you remember the first time you told me that you actually had a crush on me." The Latino smiled up at his boyfriend's rosy complexion.

"Yeah, just thinking about it gives me butterflies…you were all I ever wanted, you're still are all I ever want." The comment made Carlos smile.

"Tell me again what day it was! I wanna know what happened from your perspective."

"Carlos…" Logan whined.

"Please." Carlos pulled out the puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip. Logan couldn't resist, and sighed.

"Fine."

Carlos sat up and leaned his head on Logan's shoulder. "Once upon a time…" Carlos joked.

Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. "It was a warm summer day…

* * *

_Logan Mitchell squinted as the sun rays danced in his eyes. The sun was beating down on his pale skin as he sat on the pool lounger in his swim trunks. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a figure get out of the pool. He looked towards it to see his best friend Carlos Garcia. Water droplets dripped down from his curly black locks and glittered on his russet skin._

_Carlos noticed his friend was staring at him, so he smiled. His smile was perfect. It was always genuine and it could brighten anyone's day._

_Logan smiled back weakly. He hoped his friend wouldn't notice the pink color in his face. He felt butterflies in his stomach every time he heard his voice, or saw that smile. Even when he smelled his cologne._

_Logan had just recently discovered these feelings for Carlos. He always thought he felt something for the boy, but he was just too scared to admit it to himself. _

_Logan looked up to see said boy standing by him smiling._

"_Hey Logie!" A smile lit up the Latino's face. "What's up buddy, you look distant."_

_Logan immediately felt a smile play up on his face. Logan loved when Carlos used words that he had heard Logan use._

"_Nah Carlos, I'm alright…I was just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

_Logan's cheeks became rosy. "Things." He mumbled._

_Carlos face became playful. "Is it about a girl?" he poked Logan playfully in the ribs and smiled._

_Logan began to giggle, "Dude I'm *haha* ticklish! *Haha*!"_

_Carlos smirked, knowing that he had found his friend's weakness. Carlos pinned his friend to the pool lounger and tickled him. He didn't notice how inappropriate their position looked, until he heard the Jennifer's giggling._

_He looked up and realized that half the Palm Wood's was staring at him. He shrugged at them, "What! Two best friends can't have a tickle fight!" They all looked away, embarrassed that Carlos didn't care that they were watching._

_Logan's heart was beating a million times per second. Carlos, that beautiful boy, was pinning him down to the lounger and tickling him. It was pure torture._

_Carlos turned him on sooooooooo much, and Carlos was on top of him right now._

_Logan forgot how to breathe._

_Carlos looked down at Logan whose chest was heaving and eyes were wide open. "Don't ever do that again!" Logan said shaking his head. Carlos chuckled and got off of Logan._

"_Let's go back to the apartment." He said smiling. Logan grabbed his sunglasses and followed Carlos to the elevator._

_Once inside the elevator, Carlos turned to Logan. "Dude, I'm sorry for causing that big ol' scene out there, I was just trying to mess with you."_

_Logan smiled at his ridiculous friend. "Carlos, its fine. I just got a little embarrassed, but that's okay."_

_Carlos hugged Logan, "Dude you're like the best friend ever. James and Kendall never forgive me!" The Latino pulled back from his friend and looked seriously in his eyes. "I'm really glad that I have a true friend like you."_

_Logan inhaled the smell of Carlos. It was amazing. That, combined with Carlos' words, made Logan blush._

_Carlos' face lit up. "Why are you blushing?" Logan was about to open his mouth, when the elevator made a weird noise and sped down a few stories._

_Logan screamed and Carlos stumbled onto Logan. His face was inches apart from Logan's when the elevator stopped. "What happened?" he whispered in a scared voice._

_Carlos' hot breath on Logan's face made Logan shiver. "C-Carlos…*gulp* I-uh…um I think the elevator crashed."_

_Carlos looked straight into Logan's eyes, still inches away. Logan's face was flushed and his breathing was ragged._

_Carlos finally composed himself and untangled himself from Logan. "That scared the hell out of me." Carlos went and sat on the floor. _

_Logan started to pace. "Oh my gosh, we're gonna be stuck in her forever! What if they can't find us! What if they forget!"_

_Carlos stood up and grabbed Logan by the wrist. "Dude, dude calm down." He rubbed Logan's back to comfort him._

_Carlos looked at Logan affectionately, and once again the smart boy blushed. The Latino smirked. "Why do you keep blushing every time…" His voice trailed off and he looked deeply into Logan's eyes._

_This made Logan turn a darker shade of pink. His heart was pounding, he could hear it in his ears. "Every time what?" he asked defensively, although his voice shook with nervousness._

_Carlos blushed this time and looked at the floor. "Never mind, forget it…its stupid."_

_Although there was a lump in his throat, Logan spoke. "No, what? it's not stupid!"_

_Carlos looked back at Logan, shyness in his usually playfully eyes. "Well I just thought…" He sighed._

"_What?" Logan looked at Carlos hopeful._

"_Logan you're gonna think I'm weird." Carlos said shyly, his brown eyes filled with nervousness._

"_Carlos, I would never think you were weird!" Logan titled Carlos' chin up to look at him._

_Carlos gulped. "Okay…Logan…do you have a crush on me…because it seems like it."_

_Logan stared at Carlos, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. "Well, I-uh…" Logan groaned and turned the opposite direction from his friend._

"_Logan?"_

_He turned back toward his friend to see a blank expression._

_Logan sighed. "Fine. Carlos I have a crush on you. I think you're adorable. You have the cutest eyes, and the most amazing smile. And every day I can't wait to wake up and hear you talk about your dreams you had or something random, because I get to see you smile and laugh. And you're so expressive, Carlos you're just so damn cute, and I really like you!" Logan shut his eyes close, not wanting to see Carlos' reaction. But suddenly, he felt another pair of lips on his. He peeked and saw Carlos kissing him. He pulled the boy closer and kissed him sweetly and innocently. When they pulled apart from the kiss, Carlos chuckled at Logan's expression._

"_I think it is soo sexy that you had the balls to say that to me, when we are stuck in an elevator." Carlos laughed lightly._

_Logan smiled shyly. "Soo…you like me too?" he raised his eyebrows._

"_I thought you were smart, of course I do!" Carlos playfully bumped Logan._

_Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He tried his best to look into Carlos' eye and not blush, but failed._

"_With a face like that, how can I say no?" Carlos leaned back into his new boyfriend, and they shared their second kiss, this one not so innocent._

_

* * *

_

Carlos smiled at Logan. "I'm glad that elevator crashed, it was like it was meant to be!" Logan playfully punched Carlos' arm.

"You're so silly, I love you." Logan turned toward his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his nose.

"I love you too Logie Bear."

"Carlos, can you promise me something?"

Carlos raised his eyebrows. "What's that babe?"

"Don't ever change."

Carlos smiled. "Never will." He reached over and entwined his fingers with his boyfriends'. The boy sighed in content and looked up at the night sky, just thinking about their future with each other.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was good. I'm reaaaallly tired, so YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS OR I WILL CRY. :( Anyways, haha I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I know I haven't posted a new chapter for the New Kid, but I will soon. So please…**

_**REVIEW!**_

**Logan:** _(Into the camera)_ It's 2:03 and there are no such things as ghosts. And Carlos is still stupid!


End file.
